Nothing Cuter than a Drowned Rat
by Valaina Wynn
Summary: AU. Who knew that forgetting her umbrella would be the smartest thing Annabeth had ever done?


**A/N: Just a little one-shot in an attempt to break myself out of a small case of writer's block. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase had never felt so stupid in her entire life, and she definitely didn't have that feeling very often. Top of her class at Columbia University, slated to design a new wing of the White House once she graduated…she was smart. Very smart.

So why was she standing, shivering in the pouring rain waiting for a bus that was already twenty minutes behind schedule.

Because she had forgotten her damn umbrella.

Annabeth shivered and pulled her hood as low as she could over her face, but of course it didn't help. Oh, yes - her construction consultant was going to be so impressed when she showed up for their meeting soaking wet.

"Hey."

She started at the voice. Looking slowly to her right, Annabeth was surprised to see another human being out in this weather from hell. The guy actually wasn't bad looking, with messy black hair and rather intense green eyes. His lips were pulled up in a polite, if somewhat amused, smirk.

"Um…hey." Damn. She had wanted to say something a little more aloof than that. After all, mystery is power…even to cute strangers in a storm. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually…" His smile widened. "I thought _I_ could help _you_ with something."

He gestured to his umbrella. "You look…well, like a drowned rat." His cheeks reddened slightly at her raised eyebrow. "I-I mean, not a rat. Like a pretty…I mean, like a drowned, but not at all ugly…mouse."

Annabeth suddenly let out a giggle. The stranger seemed relieved that she hadn't slapped him.

"Wow," she said. "You've got quite a way with words, don't you?"

"Um…you could say that." He let out a nervous laugh. "Let me start over. I noticed you look wet and cold, and I wanted to let you…well, you could stand under my umbrella if you wanted to. I mean, until your bus comes."

"Uh…sure. That's nice of you." Annabeth sidled up beside him, trying her best to be under the umbrella without actually touching him. "I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Percy."

 _Cute name. He looks like a Percy,_ she thought.

They actually had a not-completely-awkward conversation in the minutes that followed. Percy went to NYU, majored in ocean science. He was really into it, too, at least judging by the way he chattered on and on about…well, the ocean. Annabeth tried to listen, but let's face it, the ocean didn't interest her all.

But god, was he cute when he talked.

"…and it's really cool when we get to go deepsea diving so we can observe all the different - hey, the bus is here."

Annabeth couldn't help but be disappointed when the bus stopped and opened its doors. Percy was waiting for a later one(not that they weren't late already), so he only gave a wave as Annabeth ducked out from under the umbrella.

But as she climbed the stairs, she heard what she had(very secretly) been hoping for.

"Hey, wait, I totally just talked about myself." Percy looked guilty, and he was blushing again. "Maybe…maybe we could meet up again and you could tell me about you?"

"There's a coffee shop on Broad Street. Bluestone Lane." She couldn't believe what she was doing. "How about tomorrow, two-thirty? Then I can tell you all you want to know."

Percy beamed. "See you then."

Annabeth gave him a wave and disappeared inside the bus. She was glad he couldn't see that she was blushing harder than he had in the ten minutes she had known him.

Because god, was he cute.

* * *

 **A/N: You know, I don't write nearly enough happy things. Should really try that more often.**

 **Anyway, sorry to any readers who have been waiting...and waiting...and waiting for updates. I'm the most terrible person in the world. But I'll need something to do during school, so who knows? There might even be an update on one NEXT WEEK(that's a clue). Thank you, faithful readers, and remember - reviews feed the muse!**

 **~Val**


End file.
